


Surviving isn't Living

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [14]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Chris saves eddie, Crying, Eddie Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Impalement, M/M, Not so much comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon thinks Eddie is dead but Chris saves him before going off to find Miles to stop the Walrider.





	Surviving isn't Living

“We could...have been beautiful..” Eddie choked out past the searing pain in his chest, his lungs gasping for breaths as the pipe invaded the space they had just been occupying. His lungs burned with each struggled attempt to fill them with air, the taste of blood filled his mouth as his strength faded away. His vision going black as his fingers slipped from his bride’s grasp. His body going limp within the beams. But he was not dead. Oh no, the groom was not dead. Just unconscious.

 

The blonde male ran off out of the gymnasium soon after cataloging the death of the man who tormented him so. Not long after, the grunting sounds of a heftier being entered the gym. His large body crushing the ropes that littered the ground, not even bothering to step around them. “Glu...skin.” It grunted out of it’s mutilated lips. “Ed..die.” His beady eyes covered in a translucent film scoured the darkness to find the right trigger that would unravel this entire nest of knots and lines. When he found it, he wrenched it free of it’s hooks and down came the whole gym, bodies and all. The corpses dropped all around him but the one he wanted, he managed to catch in his big meaty arms.

 

He was mindful of the pipe impaling the groom, handling him carefully as he gathered him up. He had seen all the others who had died so far. Dr. Trager and Father Martin. Pyro had burned his entire section of the facility down with him in it as far as he knew. Too many were dead. He wanted to save at least one. Eddie had been kind to him, at least kinder than the others when they met. They respected each other’s space and Eddie had helped him in return Chris had chased potential brides his way. Eddie kept them contained. Prevented people from escaping and getting out. Prevented the Walrider from getting out or taking another host.

 

A pained whimper left Eddie’s throat and when Chris looked down, the man was still breathing. Barely but it was enough to keep him going. Eddie bit his lip hard, tasting more of his blood across his tongue as his body remained lip in the behemoth’s arms. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, falling down the sides of his face as he tried to be strong. He tried to not let it hurt, but he couldn’t help it. He thought he had finally found the one. And she betrayed him. They all betrayed him and he couldn’t stop the fact it hurt so much. Even more so after his bride to be had done _this_ to him.

 

“Stay still.” Chris bellowed as he found a gurney in a nearby room and sat Eddie up in it, keeping him upright as he gripped the pipe in one hand. “Will hurt.” He grunted, giving Eddie only a moment’s warning before he pulled the pipe out of his chest. An agonizing scream erupted from Eddie’s chest, filling the halls with his pain. His tears flowed harder, as did the blood but there was little he could do about that without stitching himself up first.

 

Chris rummaged around the room and found a medical kit complete with sutures. He gave Eddie the materials and the groom held the needle with trembling fingers, barely able to see through the blood and the tears. Chris poured some saline over the wounds to clean them up a little bit as Eddie proceeded to try stitching his flesh closed. He was lucky the pipe didn’t cause any organ damage. It was downright miraculous but the troubles with his breathing were due to his lungs being compressed by the pipe, giving him less room to breath.

 

It took quite a bit and the stitching was sloppy but it worked for now. He could always redo it later when he was more stable. He leaned forward when he was finished and held the needle out to the larger man. “M-my ba..ck.” He gasped, waiting for Chris to do the job. The large male looked at the tiny needle and accepted it, very carefully he began to stitch the open wound on the groom’s back closed. His was clumsy as well but it was functional. There were no gaps for bleeding and Eddie did his best to hold still. Despite the pain. After that, they were bandaged and wrapped with gauze, with Chris’ help.

 

“All done.” Chris informed him, allowing Eddie to lie back. The groom whimpered, curling up on his side instead as an attempt to relieve pressure from either wound. Chris seemed satisfied with this and started to leave probably to continue his mission, only grunting a “Be back later.” before storming out the door with a growl.

 

Eddie gasped, his body trembling and writhing with the pain that refused to cease. It wasn’t just the physical pain that tormented him so but deeper. “How could you do this to me darling?” Eddie asked no one in particular. He knew his bride was long gone but he couldn’t stop himself from speaking as if to her. “We were going to be perfect. You could have been perfect...Instead..” He curled up tighter as a coughing fit overcame him. Whole body wracking coughs that left his throat feeling rough and swollen and his chest hurting. More tears fell, an endless stream as his lamentation turned into sobbing.

 

“It hurts...oh god…” He whimpered, his chest heaving for gulps of breath and pain jolted through out, spreading like an infectious heat. “I just wanted to be _loved_ ...for someone to _love me_.” He gasped. “I thought...you were different..” His words broken with sobs and groans of agony. An endless cycle of pain, one feeding the other. “Why...did you do this...to me?” Eddie buried his face into the mattress of the gurney, it was stained red with his blood, the sheets permanently ruined by it. One hand curled into them, gripping them into a fist as he struggled through the waves of pain. Suffering at the hands of his bride. “I don’t want to die…..please. Darling…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The art piece at the end is provided by https://humpback3b.tumblr.com/
> 
> Who read this piece and was inspired to create the fanart for it. Who I an extremely grateful for doing so and it really made my day to see it.


End file.
